Charging handles, also known as cocking handles or bolt handles, allow for manual adjustment of the bolt position in a firearm. Adjustment of the bolt position can effect proper operation of the firearm's firing cycle and efficient transitions between different stages of the firing cycle and/or between sequential firing cycles.
There is a need for improved and more user-friendly firearm charging handles.